


Toddler Hisoka-kun

by AlexTheNonBinary



Series: Hunter X Hunter Fanfictions [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (if I can), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hisoka has been turned into a toddler, Hisoka is beby now, I started with the idea of father figure Hisoka, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What happened-?, and Gon decides to look after him, because Gon is pure, ha, okay actual tags now, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/pseuds/AlexTheNonBinary
Summary: When Hisoka is mysteriously turned into a child on the side of an unpopulated path, what will he do to survive? More importantly, what will the two boys that found him do?
Relationships: Hisoka & Gon Freecs, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecs
Series: Hunter X Hunter Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723393
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter One - Toddler Hisoka?

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just say... Gon likes children even if they are his worst enemy...

Hisoka didn’t know what’d happened, but he definitely wasn’t happy with it; he could barely understand what had transpired to make him too short to be able to reach a door handle or even see through a window. He looked at himself and realised he was the height of a small toddler; his body remained quite slim for a child, though.

He never thought he’d be so scared in his life; he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight or defend himself like this; he’s a  _ child _ for god’s sake. He needed someone that didn’t recognise him with a sincere heart who was reasonably reliable, just enough so Hisoka wouldn’t end up dead.

Suddenly, familiar footsteps walked by, and he instantly realised who it was; 

Gon. He was strong and dense, but he didn’t like Hisoka, and if he was in a bad mood, it’s not unlikely he’d take advantage of the adult-turned-child’s condition, so Hisoka jumped into some nearby plants, forgetting to hide his aura.

Gon stopped walking as he sensed a familiar aura, but it wasn’t as full of bloodlust as usual. He sniffed the air; fear scent. He’d learned how to pick it up a while ago, and there was a direct track of it leading directly towards a small, slightly shaky, bush. Killua looked at Gon confusedly.

“Gon? What’s up?” Killua asked, looking around for the source of Gon’s weird behaviour. The greenette made a beeline towards the bush and knelt down, placing his hands in his lap. “Gon? Gon! What is it!?”

Slowly, painfully slowly, Gon reached for the top of the leaf and ever-so-calmly 

peeled it downwards, revealing the small, pink-haired man - or child, now - shivering in what of the shirt that covered him - he may have shrunk, but his clothes didn’t, and he was wearing his shirt like an uncomfortably loose dress. Gon’s eyes wore their usual blank look, despite his inner shock towards Hisoka’s condition.

“I thought your aura felt similar…” Gon trailed off, moving more leaves out of the way so he could see Hisoka. The small boy was shivering, despite it not being that cold, likely because of the lack of fitting clothes. The light amber eyes were trained on Gon in anticipation, fear, and something else Gon couldn’t quite put his finger on. Killua walked up behind Gon and peered over his shoulder, “What’s up-,”

Suddenly Gon jumped up and covered Killua’s mouth with his hand, “ _ Killua _ ! 

You can’t yell, we’ve already drawn enough attention to ourselves by straying from the path!” Gon whisper-yelled as he withdrew his hand from his companions mouth.

“But that’s- that’s  _ Hisoka _ , we should kill him while we have the chance! You know how strong he is, Gon! I-I-I mean, not that I’m worried!” Killua whisper-yelled back. Hisoka watched the exchange in silence before a sudden wave of emotions overcame him. Being a toddler, his body didn’t know how to react, and tears started to spill from his eyes. The bickering pair didn’t notice until he hiccuped painfully, causing him to wail.

Gon’s head span around, and soon the boy’s eyes landed on the steady flow of tears rolling down Hisoka’s cheeks. The greenette ultimately transferred his attention towards the crying toddler and knelt down again, gently patting his head in an attempt to soothe Hisoka. Hisoka felt surprised when his crying began to calm down, thanks to the reassuring strokes through his hair.

“Gon! What are you doing!?” Killua hissed as he watched, his hands dug into

his pockets. Hisoka continued to observe the two in interest, mainly Gon’s reactions. The way his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance directed to not Hisoka himself, but Killua. The hand that had been petting him stopped, moving back to Gon’s lap and Hisoka felt slightly ashamed when he felt his head follow the hand, having appreciated the warmth.

“Killua, and listen to me. A better childhood breeds a better person! Hisoka is powerful! Wouldn’t it be better for him to be on our side, rather than hating us for attempting to kill him? I don’t  _ care _ if he’s our enemy, Killua, he’s a  _ child _ . A child who obviously had a rough past and never got a second chance at redemption. We're looking after him, and if you don’t help? Fine! I’ll do it myself! But I will look after Hisoka, and you can’t stop me, understand?” Gon was surprised at his own rant, but he knew he meant every word. He would protect Hisoka, even if Hisoka wouldn’t ever do the same.

The toddler just watched wide-eyed. This wasn’t what he expected from Gon, 

not at all. He expected nothing more than a ‘Let’s look after him together, Killua!’ or even nothing at all, but not  _ this _ . Gon must have a soft spot for children. Hisoka was yet again hit by a wave of emotions, but this time they seemed to bubble up within him, pushing away all of the negativity from his body, from his  _ soul _ , and replacing it with such pure ecstasy he couldn’t help the childish laugh that escaped him. 

Gon looked back towards the source of the delightful sound with a look in his 

eyes which could only be described as one thing…

...Fatherly Love.

...Fatherly Love.


	2. Chapter Two - Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is slowly adapting to life with Gon and Killua, though Killua doesn’t seem to fond of him...

Hisoka had fallen asleep before he knew what his fate was going to be, but he  had a pleasant dream for once rather than his usual dreamless rest. It was of a Sun that radiated nothing but gentle warmth and welcoming affection, calling him, and he was about to follow, when suddenly he was falling, quickly. He looked down, there was a pit of spikes below him, but when he looked back up, he didn’t feel scared. 

There was someone there, with wings of pure sunlight flying after him. Their silhouette gave no hint to who the strange person was, all their features shadowed by the glow of their sun wings, but their golden-brown eyes glowed as if they were the sun, such kindness that they emitted. The figure held out their hand. Hisoka slowly took it, and the two flew away, back to the forest where Hisoka could go back to admiring the sun.

Slowly, Hisoka’s eyes opened as he tried to recall his dream. After failing miserably, Hisoka began to look around. He was nice and warm, so he snuggled into the source slightly, turning onto his side as he did so. A small chuckle escaped the warmth he was halfway through snuggling into when he remembered his situation. The heat was Gon, Hisoka was a toddler. But as much as Hisoka wanted to pull away, he was quite happy in the warmth, so he continued to snuggle and rest his eyes.

“He must be cold… Killua, can I borrow your overshirt for Hisoka?” Gon asked, gently moving the resting figure onto his shoulder and let Hisoka snuggle into his neck, still craving the warmth resonating from Gon. Killua made a look of ‘ _ what-the-hell _ ?’ before caving and handing over his shirt. Gon smiled as he took it gratefully and wrapped Hisoka carefully in it.

The now young Hisoka let out a groan as he was hit by an uncomfortably cold breeze while being wrapped up in Killua’s shirt. He blinked his eyes open hazily, looking around. Eventually, his eyes landed on an expensive-looking apartment, having probably gotten in using Gon’s Hunters Licence; Hisoka was proven right when Gon pulled a key out of his left pocket and unlocked the door.

They walked inside, and Hisoka took in every detail for future use. The kitchen was adjacent to the lounge room, which was connected to the first hallway in the house. The fridge was propped up in a corner made by the wall and storeroom. The refrigerator must've been fitted because the bench beside it encased the side that was opposite to where the storeroom was.

Out of the kitchen was the adjacent lounge room, which actually looked quite inviting; there was a simple colour photo of a red fox above the three-person couch, which was settled directly across from the wide-screen TV. Hisoka was actually pretty impressed with the condition of the place, despite having two 12-year-old boys living in it. He silently wondered who cleaned the area.

Gon set Hisoka down on the lounge chair, re-wrapping him up before going in search of a proper blanket. Hisoka removed the shirt a little before quickly re-covering himself; his shirt really did nothing to cover him. Suddenly, Killua rounded the corner and Hisoka, without his nen, promptly felt the immense pressure of the menacing aura radiating from him.

Killua approached Hisoka slowly with cold, sharp eyes that caused a bead of sweat to roll down the side of his cheek. “Now listen here,  _ Hisoka _ ,” Killua hissed, “If you try  _ anything _ , I will rip your heart ou-,”

“Killua! Stop it! I can feel your death aura from here!” Gon yelled, successfully interrupting Killua, who made his death aura fade, despite his look of reluctance that Hisoka could drink up all day; had he not literally been at Killua’s  _ mercy _ , he would’ve smirked with a teasing side-comment. Except he can’t speak - his body doesn’t know how vocal cords work.

“You’re lucky time was Gon who found you first, if it had been me it would’ve been an entirely different situation for you,” Killua glared, hostility soaking his voice before he turned around and walked away grumpily. Gon rounded the corner and looked at Killua with a confused, innocent expression before shrugging and almost skipping towards Hisoka with a small, plain black blanket in his grasp.

“Here, Hisoka! I got you a blanket, so you don’t need to stay in Killua’s shirt!” Gon smiled, quickly swapping said shirt for the blanket and wrapping the toddler into a small bundle. Gon looked at Hisoka fondly; yep, definitely has a soft spot for children younger than him, there’s no way that look would be directed to him if he was any other age.

_____

  
  


So, as it turns out, Gon cooks and Killua cleans. Hisoka didn’t expect that; actually, he had expected Gon to do everything, but now he wasn’t sure why. Gon was good in the fighting department, but he wasn’t very good at cleaning. Hisoka also noticed how close Killua and Gon were, almost like a couple. Actually, no, they definitely acted like a couple: Gon was always straightforward and honest, Hisoka would often hear Gon call Killua cute, and Killua would stutter and blush. 

Hisoka almost facepalmed at their obliviousness; Gon was understandable, he’d likely never  _ liked _ someone and probably didn’t know what to do, so he just relied on instinct. Killua, on the other, would be much worse. He was brought up in a family of assassins, so he would likely just think that’s how everyone thinks about their best friend. Hisoka sighed. Wait, why was he even analysing this? Never mind.

Gon placed some delicious-looking ramen on the table in front of Hisoka and looked at him encouragingly. Hisoka picked at it with the fork he could barely hold with his annoyingly small, chubby hands. “Don’t worry, Hisoka, it’s not poisoned, I made sure to keep Killua away from the kitchen,” Gon smirked, glancing over his shoulder cheekily.

“Hey!” Killua shouted quickly in an offended tone. Gon’s smirk widened further as he chuckled before he sat down and looked at his food hungrily. Hisoka copied the action and went to pick some up with his fork, but his toddler arm was ridiculously uncoordinated and weak, so he ended up dropping the fork into the bowl. He stared at it and frowned; the broth would be too hot for him to fish the fork back out.

“Aww, that’s unfortunate. Hold on, I’ll fetch you another fork, okay?” Gon smiled softly as he left the table to get another fork. He came back quickly, the desired fork in hand. “Hmm, ne, Hisoka, since you couldn’t hold the fork, do you want me to feed you?” Gon asked innocently.

Both Hisoka and Killua stopped functioning correctly for a moment, but that moment ended quickly, as Killua started ranting about how Gon was spoiling Hisoka, and, to be honest, Hisoka kind of agreed; Gon was treating him as if he was his  _ son _ , which he was  _ not _ , though, Hisoka did love the attention he was receiving from Gon, so he nodded and opened his mouth.

Gon smiled and sat down in the seat next to Hisoka so he could be fed. Killua glared at Hisoka as he ate his own ramen angrily. That’s attention Gon should be given to  _ him _ , and his chest swelled with a burning jealousy. Soon enough, Hisoka had finished, and Gon began to gulp down his, now cold, ramen at record speeds. He released a small burp that he excused himself for after the meal.

“Okay! Time for bed!” Gon said happily. Killua gave him a look that clearly said,  _ ‘what-the-hell,-Gon?’ _ .

“We usually go to sleep after twelve! Why the sudden earliness?” Killua asked, slamming his hands on the table. Gon sighed and let some tiredness show in his eyes.

“I’m  _ tired _ , Killua, I’m going to bed. Join me when you’re ready, but you’ll need to look after Hisoka. Also, if there’s a  _ single scratch _ on him when I wake up, you won’t get hugs for a week,” Gon stated. Hisoka was slightly surprised at the weak threat, but when he saw Killua’s reaction, he realised it wasn’t so weak. Killua had completely frozen and had many visible signs of distress on his face that was  _ pleading  _ for Gon to take it back.

“No, I’m not taking it back. Now, remember what will happen, okay?” Gon said in a disturbingly sweet tone. Hisoka realises how lucky he is not to have that tired but sharp and determined glare directed at him, because,  _ God _ , that was terrifying. Killua nods quickly as Gon treads back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua, you NEED Gon’s hugs, don’t say you don’t


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOD THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT IM SORRY-

Gon fell asleep instantly, and soon after Killua signed and looked at Hisoka from across the table. Wait, was that a shine of  _ fondness _ Hisoka just saw in Killua’s eye? Does Killua have a similar soft spot for kids? Hisoka raised his hands and released a cute noise experimentally, and, sure enough, the shine of fondness grew and a slight lip curl turned into a small smile. Hisoka laughed childishly, easily sticking to the toddler act and received a slight chuckle from Killua.

“Heh heh, you know, if you acted like that all the time, I might  _ actually  _ have thought you were a child,” Killua mumbled happily before snapping out of his weird ‘trance-of-fondness’ and trying to recover the last of the dignity that he still held possession of. “Not that you’re cute as a child or anything!” Killua defended, despite not needing to.

Abruptly, Hisoka was overcome by a wave of sleepiness that caused him to yawn loudly. Killua looked like he was trying to hold his own in, and he was; emphasis on the word  _ ‘tried’ _ , though. A small yawn escaped Killua’s mouth, looking drowsily at Hisoka. “Looks like we should call it a night, hm?”

Hisoka nodded slowly, feeling himself being picked up, and, despite his best efforts, his body dragged him into sleep, but yet again, it wasn’t dreamless.

The moon shone a soft light into Hisoka’s eyes as he admired it; the shining stars weren’t nearly as captivating as the big ball of rock that reflected light from the sun; Hisoka didn’t understand  _ why _ , but oh well. He took a few steps towards it, but it just moved away. It was always there, always within reach, but at the same time, always escaping his grasp.

The sky suddenly ripped open, tearing the moon down the middle. Hisoka was frozen and couldn’t move, even as the moon seemed to painfully cry out for help. He wanted to; he wanted to so badly, but he couldn’t, he was rooted to the spot, mentally screaming at his body to just  _ move _ , do  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ , to stop the moon's yells of agony, but he couldn’t.

The silhouette with sunlight wings and soft hazel eyes appeared, though this time their features were slightly more defined. They were lean,  _ really _ , lean, and definitely male, but that’s all he could really make out with his mind running in circles. The silhouette walked towards Hisoka with a look in his eyes that said, ‘ _ don’t worry _ ’, so he didn’t. He let his hand be taken and led him towards the tear in the sky.

The silhouette picked slightly at the tear, hinting for Hisoka to open it, which he did. Inside the deep blue sky, was a white silhouette with wings as dark as night. The white silhouette looked at Hisoka with soft blue-violet eyes, illuminated by ghosts of their past.

Hisoka woke up with a jolt as he sat up and again tried to recall his dream, only to yet again, fail miserably. He crossed his arms over his chest grumpily before recalling what had happened recently in his life. He looked to the left of him; there laid Killua, sleeping soundly. Hisoka looked further left and saw Gon cuddling Killua in his sleep like his life depended on it.  _ ‘Seriously, how are these two not married yet _ ?’ Hisoka thought silently.

The man-turned-toddler sighed and went back to sleep with a small smile on his face and one thought on his mind:  _ it feels nice being cared for _ .

___________

Gon was the first to stir in the morning after having a small nightmare that woke him up. It was nothing drastic, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t scary enough to make his body jolt into consciousness. He couldn’t recall what it was, but he remembered the feeling of fear and unfamiliar hate it left in his chest.

He untangled himself from Killua’s sleeping body snuck out of the room. He headed straight to the lounge room and sat in front of the couch, crossing his legs and trying to clear his mind, sadly failing. So much raw anger flowed through him, drowning his mind in irrational thoughts.

Hisoka woke abruptly when he felt a threatening aura coming from the lounge room that made his skin crawl, but he was curious, so he clambered out of bed and went to investigate. He expected an intruder or murderer to have such a threatening nen aura, but it was neither. It was Gon, his face was contorted into a face of intense concentration, his jaw tightly closed with his lips parted, baring his teeth. A single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Hisoka tried to get his voice to work and concentrated; “G...on?” He spoke softly, having never used his vocal cords since being turned into a child. Gon’s eyes snapped open with an unfamiliar burning hate in them, but not directed towards Hisoka himself. The greenette stared foreword wordlessly, slowly drawing the aforementioned hate from his eyes and looking at Hisoka.

“Hello, Hisoka, did I wake you?” Gon asked softly, his eyes again shining with fondness. Hisoka nodded with an annoyed face. “Heh, sorry about that,” Gon winked and stuck his tongue out while scratching the back of his neck as he apologised. Hisoka gave a small glare of suspicion before sighing.

“Do you want some breakfast, Hisoka?” Gon asked, standing up. Hisoka disliked the newfound height difference between them; he liked being taller than everyone else! His stomach growled and Gon chuckled, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’, then. I’ll make you some rice for now, you can have more when Killua wakes if you want,”

He nodded and followed Gon to the kitchen. He noticed there was a baby chair at the table that he didn’t remember being there before. Nevertheless, he climbed up the chair and sat in it, slightly embarrassed by the fact that he sat in it perfectly. Before long, Gon had finished the bowl of rice and placed it on the table in front of Hisoka.

“Do you want me to feed you again or do you want to try on your own?” Gon asked, sitting down next to Hisoka. The toddler simply opened his mouth and Gon sighed. “Fine.”

The boy immediately started feeding Hisoka small mouthfuls of rice, who ate it enthusiastically, hungrier than either had expected. Hisoka smiled as he ate, thoroughly enjoying his meal.

“Am I going to need to re-teach you how to hold cutlery?” Gon asked, giggling slightly. Hisoka nodded his head, knowing his chubby hands couldn’t hold cutlery for anything. Gon sighed, “okay. We’ll start tomorrow, ne?”

_____________

Killua wondered how he got dragged into this. He just wanted chocolate, jeez! 

Gon decided it was time to go clothes shopping for Hisoka. Chaos is sure to ensue.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANTED FLUFF, I WROTE FLUFF. I NEED HISOKA AND GON FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF


End file.
